Decisions and Consequences
by Skysha-Tranqui
Summary: [ON HIATUS]Sequel of 'Duo gets PMS-as promised! Duo is back, and has to deal with his little problem. RR please. Pregnancy is hard enough, but when things start happening to the G-boys, they never take the normal route. How do the others cope when they he
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters, so don't sue me!

Pairing:1x2 3x4 and any others I add (because I am all powerful!!)

Plot: Weell…basically takes off from where my prequel 'Duo gets PMS' leaves off. (If you haven't already read it - read it, it is good - So I am told)

Anyway, if you haven't read it, Duo starts acting odd, and it turns out he is actually pregnant.

This is the how and, basically, aftermath of that - with funny stuff thrown in (I hope). R+R please!

****

Chapter One - Heero's POV(Uh oh)

A beautiful morning.

That's what Quatre said anyway, I wouldn't know since I haven't looked out of the window yet, let alone gone outside.

I haven't eaten anything yet either, according to Trowa, who should know, seeing how he is as observant as I am. Or used to be, since I wasn't even aware he was there when he started speaking.

I can't seem to move. Almost as though a strange paralysis has taken over my body during the night. I can think though. That seems to be all I can do.

That, and stare at the door to our bedroom.

It seems like years since Sally came down stairs yesterday and calmly announced that Duo had fainted. It certainly feels as though I have been waiting here for years, just waiting for him to open the door and let me in.

Sally assures me that he is fine, in perfect health, that he's just had a bit of a shock.

She doesn't know him as well as me though. And I know of nothing on this earth, or in space, that could shock Duo enough to make him faint. Get him mad, sure, but faint? No way in hell.

The door finally creaks open and I leap to my feet, practically dancing on my feet at the thought of seeing how Duo is for myself. Only to slump back down in disappointment when Sally comes through. 

I'd sent her in again when Duo hadn't made an appearance yet, and it didn't appear to have had any effect.

"Heero, can I have a word with you? Somewhere more private?"

I blink once, then nod, still staring at the door with both eyes.

She gently took my arm and steered me down the hall to our other spare bedroom, the unoccupied one. Once in she sat me on the bed, then crouched down to eye level.

This made me uncomfortable. She was paying too much attention to my comfort, in making a connection with me. I had seen the tactic used far too many times to mistake it for something else, I had been trained to recognise it.

She had bad news.

The thought hit my stomach like a stone fist, and I felt a wave of blackness wash through me. 

The sensation passed, and I realised she had started speaking again. I distantly wondered what the darkness had been, before concentrating on more important matters. Like what Sally was saying.

"Duo is pregnant."

That got my attention. 

Just sitting there in silence as it sank in I swore I could hear the beat of Duo's heart in our bedroom on the other side of the house, soon to be two beats.

I didn't question what she said, knowing she wouldn't play a joke like that on me. Maybe the others, but not me. I just sat there, listening to the slightly too fast beating of that damn heart. That heart I loved.

"Heero?" Sally questioned, worriedly checking my face for a reaction.

"Can I see Duo now?"

"Yes, of course. He just didn't want to be the one to break the news I don't think. He's…pretty upset Heero, so…don't be too hard on him, okay?"

I just stared at her when she said that. Maybe Wufei was right, maybe women really were stupid. As if I would be hard on him, it was hardly his fault, however it did happen. Besides…for some reason, the thought of having a baby with Duo didn't upset me as much as I'd have thought it would have.

Duo was sat up in bed, looking pale but clear eyed. To Sally he must have looked resolute, calm and accepting of his 'condition' so to speak. I saw beyond the front though, catching the slight glimmer at the very back of his eyes.

Hidden to anyone else, only I could catch a glimpse of this Duo Maxwell. I saw the frightened child, peaking out at me from behind a fall of satin-like hair, tears glistening as it waited to be rejected once more.

Then the image was gone, and I was staring at the mask again, a slight cynical smile curling the corner of one lip up, as his hands lay motionless in his lap.

He nodded at Sally, and she turned and exited the room.

Once the door was closed I was by his side in an instant, pulling him into my arms and watching as the mask was dropped.

Tears poured down his face, the attempt at a smile completely gone now. His hair slipped free from his haphazard braid, tumbling over his shoulders like a living thing, warm from his body heat. 

I held him to me, breathing in the sweet scent of him, listening to his heart thundering. No longer from far away, but from right next to my ear, where it belonged.

"Heero, what will I do? How can this be happening? It's just a dream, but I want to wake up now, and I can't, and I'm so scared, what am I going to do? How can you stand me? I want to go, I don't like this, why can't I go?" I pressed my lips to Duo's head, and rubbed his back, something I got off of the vid comm.

"Shh..calm down Duo, it will be alright, I swear. I'll be right here, you don't have to be afraid, I've got you and I'm not letting go."

I repeated my litany over and over again, waiting for him to stop crying before I tried to have a proper conversation.

Finally he stopped crying, only hiccuping occasionally. 

"Better?" He nodded, wiping the last tears from his eyes. "Know that you don't have to make any decisions right now, we still don't know exactly how this happened, unless you do?"

He shook his head, turmoil sinking below the surface again as he started thinking rationally again.

"Whatever you do decide I will stand by you Duo, know that, and know I love you and always will. Nothing could change that. You being able to get pregnant just makes you even more unique, if possible." A small chuckle greeted my last comment, as well as a small shove.

"It would probably be best to tell the others soon, but we could get Sally to do that for us, since she has such practise at saying it by now. I'm guessing she's the reason you fainted yesterday?"

Duo nodded, and I tightened my arm around him.

"I'm guessing she gave you as much warning as she gave me then?"

"You could say that." A self-conscious shrug accompanied his words, and a smile tugged my lips involuntarily at the mental image I had of that moment. 

****

Okay, kind of abrupt ending, but I really want to do the next bit in someone else's POV - no not telling who - wait and see! (I know, me=evil)

Okay…let's see…R+R, please!

I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this up, but I started my job and college practically simultaneously and that was a pretty big whallop!? Don't worry though, there is a lot more to come for this story, just not right now.

I did want to do it all in one big go, you know type all of the chapters up, then upload them all at once, but a friend of mine suggested I do it slower, so I am! 

The next chapter should be funny - hopefully - as opposed to this soppy one. All of my Heero's turn out soppy for some reason - wishful thinking? Could be. 


	2. The other pilots get told what's going o...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters, so don't sue me!  
  
Pairing: 1x2 3x4 - and any others  
  
Plot: You should know by now, but if you don't.Duo is, pretty obviously by now, pregnant (just cause some of the G-boys don't know yet doesn't mean you shouldn't!), and they (Heero and Duo) are about to break the news to the others. This whole sequel is basically a continuation of 'Duo gets PMS', with hopefully a similar writing style, and is based on how the Gundam pilots cope with the idea of one of them being prenant. Yada yada yada..anyway - it is good (hopefully), so R+R, please!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Two - Quatre's POV (this should be good!)  
  
I flipped the tap and blankly watched as water gushed into the kettle I was holding underneath.  
  
On the outside I looked normal, at least I hoped I did, but inside I was so busy 'eavesdropping' on Heero and Duo that I was only vaguely aware I was in the kitchen, let alone preparing some tea.  
  
So far all I'd managed to get was a lot of angst. Well.what was a lot of angst for them anyway. Pretty run of the mill for ordinary people though. A moment ago Heero's soul had flickered incredibly brightly, almost making me fall off my chair. That was the only reason I was even attempting to check up on them using my gift. Honestly.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
I blinked slowly, realising that Trowa was now holding the kettle, and Wufei was covered in what looked like liquid of some kind. Oh.  
  
Looking between Wufei and the kettle I realised I must have tipped the water over Wufei's head when I was trying to pour it into my cup. Luckily I had forgotten to put it on to boil, or actually put the tea mixture in, otherwise it could have been a lot worse.  
  
"Quatre?!"  
  
I smiled at Trowa to let him know I was okay, and back in the land of the living, so to speak.  
  
Wufei harrumphed at us from his puddle, as Trowa carefully guided me to my seat before taking over making the tea. We both ignored him, still delighting in our ability to act domestically together.  
  
Despite his ire I knew Wufei wished us well, all of us. Occasionally I felt a faint pang from him, which had almost convince me he was lonely, and wanted someone to love himself. However, his behaviour to both males and females in general had persuaded me I was mistaken in that thought.  
  
Whatever the strange pang is though, it has been coming a lot more frequently lately, enough that I asked him to arrange a hospital appointment soon, in case he has a heart condition. He didn't react well to that, but calmed down when I said it was just routine, and that the rest of us all made sure we went.  
  
Trowa made me pay severely for that white lie.  
  
Duo came in just as Trowa was setting the tea down on the table, with Heero dragging Sally in behind him.  
  
Duo looked a lot better, although he was still quite wan. Despite this there was a kind of glow hanging round him, and what could only be described as a 'warm fuzzy feeling' emanating from his heart.  
  
Heero was holding onto Sally with a grim air, but despite that he too seemed quite at peace with himself, and something else.  
  
Sally was holding herself very stiffly in Heero's grasp, and had a kind of righteous indignation swirling through her body. Her eyes were calm however, and a glint of excitement sparkled in their depths.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Wufei demanded, half rising from his damp spot.  
  
For a minute I didn't see what he was asking, then noticed the meaningful way he was eyeing the grip Heero had on Sally's arm. I looked from Wufei to Sally and back in consideration, before shaking my head. Naaah, surely not.  
  
"Sally has something she would like to tell you all, and then there is something she needs to tell Duo and myself."  
  
Sally looked at Heero before facing us fully. "Yes, well.Duo's pregnant."  
  
"........................................................................... ........................."  
  
I choked on my tea.  
  
Duo was pregnant? No, he couldn't be, I mean.he's male! I'm male! He can't be pregnant. But he is, look, you can tell by the way he's holding himself. Slightly scared, like he is afraid of our reactions. Meaning he already knows. But he's male! It is physically impossible, right? Of course right! It has been scientifically proven, over and over again.  
  
Sally looks happy for them, you can tell by the glow in her eyes, the half hidden excitement. Duo.is.pregnant. Duo.is..male. This is impossible. But.if it happened with Duo, does that mean it can happen with any males?  
  
Damn, I wish I'd made Trowa be bottom now!!!!!  
  
Really short I'm afraid, but I'm getting there! I swear! You should be pleased I'm doing another so soon, but I am motivated (be very, very scared)!  
  
Please R+R!!!!!!!!!  
  
Do you think I did Quatre's thoughts justice? I myself like the ending in particular - I just love doing funny one liners. *giggle*  
  
Next update should be soon. See ya then! 


	3. After the revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters, so don't sue me!

Pairings:1x2 3x4 and any others…ooh, hang on…5x?

Plot: A continuation of 'Duo gets PMS'. Duo is quite obviously pregnant by now, the pilots all know, so you should too. This sequel is basically about how the pilots cope with the news, how Duo managed to get himself pregnant in the first place, and the following results, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera…

****

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I'm sorry I'm not answering your questions or anything, but I am having to fit in writing between a lot of stuff, so I figured you'd rather have the fic than the comments. 

To all those who have ventured some guesses…be patient, you will soon learn how Duo got pregnant, so just wait and read! I will even type up a mini-report on it is you want, to make it clearer. Just ask for it.

Chapter Three - Trowa's POV

I watched in consternation as Quatre sputtered his tea everywhere, his entire face flushing bright red. 

The others looked over at him in surprise, with even Duo's eyebrows raised in enquiry.

After the slight hesitation after Sally's somewhat abrupt announcement, during which the news sunk in, I acclimated myself to the idea, finding it not really that disturbing to hear. 

Quatre didn't seem to be taking it as well unfortunately. If his choking and spluttering were any indication.

He looked over at me, a panicked look clearly evident in his bright blue eyes, and I clicked as to what was wrong. Quatre was pregnant too, and hadn't wanted to tell anyone yet.

I acted quickly, my mind already clicking over the idea with precision, and noted a vague tinge of pleasure at the thought of my having a child with Quatre. He would truly make a brilliant parent.

Quickly picking Quatre up in my arms I carried him out the door, nodding and smiling slightly at Duo and Heero as I passed, to let them know I didn't disapprove of what had happened.

Reaching the sitting room I gently placed Quatre on the sofa, hoping, with hindsight, that I hadn't been too rough in picking him up.

"Are you okay Quatre?" I asked, kneeling in front of him, and catching his eyes with mine.

I was slightly angered he hadn't thought to tell me he was pregnant. Did he think I would be disgusted, or something? No matter, I would just assure him right now that I was by him 100 % in this matter.

He blinked his big innocent eyes at me, and a look of confusion entered them as he finally got over his panic.

"Trowa, of course I am okay, I was just…startled I guess."

I looked up at him, trying to convey my understanding with one look. I gently reached out and covered his hand with mine. He looked from our hands to me in apparent uncertainty, and I realised he was trying to think how to break the news to me.

Taking the decision out of his hands, I squeezed his hand softly, and smiled up at him.

"Quatre it's okay. I know you are pregnant, and I want you to know I will be there for you. I still love you Quatre, and I will love this baby, our baby, just as much."

Everything was silent as he took in what I'd said, then chaos erupted.

"**What do you mean I'm pregnant? How do you know? Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner? How come you got to be bottom anyway? Was it all some kind of master plan of your? Seduce poor innocent Quatre, convince him that being bottom is more fun, crew his brains out as often and for as long as possible, then get a bun in his oven, and don't bother to mention it until you find out Duo's got one too?! What kind of sick twisted plan is that, how could you Trowa?**"

My little kitten finally stopped yelling at me, and as shock took a hold when I translated what the screeching had been I realised there were a number of curious heads poking through the sitting room door.

Oh God, please not this.

Duo, Heero, Wufei and Sally were all peeping through the doorway, varying looks of mirth and stunned amazement covering their faces.

"Now would probably be a good time for me to mention that it is impossible for Quatre to get pregnant, huh?"

I rose up from my kneeling position, and shakily sat down on the sofa, not sure if my legs would hold.

Quatre had calmed down enough to hear Sally's dry question, and was doing a good impression of being sheepishly embarrassed. 

Sally made shooing motions for all of us to take as seat, then disappeared over to the book shelves.

Returning moments later she triumphantly held up a book for us to see.

A thick book with a red leather cover, titled; Benidinicell Archodalonia 'The hermaphrodite's truth'. Written by a Doctor Physel Drakemore.

We looked blankly from Sally to the book, and back again while she waited patiently for us to make the connection.

Still stumped Heero eventually gave in, surprising us all with an abrupt; "Well?"

"Okay, fine. This book was written a while ago, sometime after you lot were born I should imagine. Anyway, the esteemed Doctor who wrote it had been involved in some illegal and very dodgy experiments, but he came clean and helped shut down the operation, thereby clearing himself of all charges and gaining him an honour reward."

Wufei muttered something that sounded suspiciously like; " Honourless nymphet."

We all blinked at him, but he just blinked back innocently, so Sally continued with her explanation.

"Anyway…in this book he went into great detail about what the illegal experiments entailed, and the results. Both failures and successes."

"The aim of the experiments was to create what they believed would be the ultimate human, a creature that is both male and female; a hermaphrodite. In their experiments they basically stole, and bought as many foetus' as they could. They then tried to change the foetus' DNA, so that the baby would grow both male and female reproductive equipment, thereby artificially creating hermaphrodites."

"The downside of this was that they could only tell whether or not they had succeeded in their experiments, by waiting until the child was old enough to survive outside of the womb, and then examining its reproductive organs. If they tested it too young then they had no way of knowing, since the reproductive organs wouldn't even be fully formed yet."

"Many of the children were nearly successfully changed, but only a very small number were actually altered completely, and labelled perfect by the experimenters."

"Those that were considered imperfect were literally thrown away. This was a practical solution, though very cold hearted in hindsight. They couldn't exactly give them to an orphanage or anything, since there would be questions, and examines conducted to see if the child was healthy. It was much safer in the long run to just abandon them somewhere and leave them to try and survive on their own."

"I believe that you, Duo, are one of these babies. You must have somehow, miraculously, survived, and grown to be a full adult. If my theory is correct, which I'd say is pretty much a given seeing how you are pregnant, then it's just a case of how successful they were altering you. You might have almost perfect female reproductive organs, or you could just be female enough to get pregnant."

" We won't know until we run some tests of our own. Which, with your permission, I'd like to do as soon as possible. We don't want there to be any complications, and there might be depending on how things are inside."

Duo put his head on Heero's shoulder, looking completely drained from the knowledge he'd just received.

Catching Quatre's eye I let my apology shine in my eyes, and he smiled at me, his own sorry eloquently spilling forth from his own blue orbs.

Looking back towards Sally, I noticed Wufei tilting his head to the side as he looked at her. Sally was occupied watching Duo and Heero, but I watched in stunned disbelief as Wufei tilted his head even further.

Unable to contain my disbelief, I sidled over to Wufei and mimicked his head tilting.

I bolted upright as soon as I saw what he was seeing.

"Are you looking up Sally's skirt?!" I hissed, watching as he jerked upright in surprise.

"No!…I'm just surprised she manages to wear a skirt that small, that's all. I mean, how the hell is she meant to sit down in it? She might as well be wearing a tea cosy for all it covers!"

Looking at him I began to frown, then turned to check this theory myself. My eyes were met by a calm blue gaze, and I jerked slightly at finding Sally looking right at us.

"Duo and Heero went to have a chat about things. What were you two talking about so intensely?"

"Tea cosy's!"

Sally gave us both odd looks when Wufei burst out with that, and I turned a smile that felt more like a grimace in her direction, as I turned and glared at Wufei.

Luckily, Quatre jumped in to save us both. I sooo love that gorgeous guy!

"It's definitely a lot to take in, I'm not surprised they want to talk things over."

Turning her searching gaze towards Quatre, Wufei and I simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief, then I froze when I heard what she said next.

"Why did you think you were pregnant, all I said was that Duo was?"

A massive pause met her query, and Quatre turned as red as a tomato. It would have been funny to witness, if I wasn't feeling his embarrassment as well.

Right before things got really embarrassing Heero and Duo returned, proving what good friends they are, holding onto each other and smiling tentatively.

When they'd gotten everyone's attention I saw Heero squeeze Duo's shoulder slightly, evidently giving him the courage to stand up straighter and say what they had to say.

"We've agreed, that if it is possible then I will carry our child to term, and we will raise it as ours, no matter what problems there may be."

Here he paused, and I saw him tremble slightly before continuing.

"If it isn't physically possible for me to have the child, then I don't want to be changed any more to make it possible for me to have children. I'm ready to go in for testing whenever you are Sally. Just tell me and I'll pack a bag or something."

Sally smiled at them both, her eyes glittering with excitement and barely contained hope. I just hope it isn't misplaced hope, as nothing is worse than that.

"I'll just go and arrange it all at the hospital I work at. Don't worry about anything Duo, I can keep all the information away from the public, and you will be my top priority patient. Anything you need, I will provide, I promise you."

Sally rushed off to make some phone calls in preparation of Duo's trip, and Wufei ushered Heero and Duo into the kitchen for a soothing cup of the now cold tea. 

Feeling empty I lowered myself next to Quatre, taking comfort in the feeling of him cuddling up to me all soft and warm. Why I felt the need for comfort I don't know, but I felt really alone in that moment. Realising for the first time that I would never have a family of my own.

For ages now I've considered the other pilots my family, and I have Cathy it is true, but other than Quatre I have no one I can't live my life without, cruel though it sounds to say it. And what is something happens to Quatre, then who would I have?

Looking down at his precious face I see my own insecurities reflected back at me, but I have no idea what to do with the piece of insight I have just gained. Loneliness overtakes me and slowly, so slowly I almost don't notice, the cold starts to seep into my skin.

****

Well? You know the drill, R+R, please?

Did I explain well enough? If not just email me, or say so in your comment, and I will try to explain it better to you, okay?

I think I managed to get a pretty even blend of humour, distress and angst mixed in with a nice, hefty dose of embarrassment. Hmm, go on, what you reckon?

I personally am looking forward to the next chapters coming - very amusing in places, for me anyway! See you soon.


	4. Notice from Author

****

I have been on a roll recently, but unfortunately just as I was getting back into the swing of things, my computer decided to frizt on me. 

As a result I am not sure when I will next be able to post any fanfic, but it could be for a few weeks. I am warning you in advance, since my computer is getting worse, and I can barely get on the net as it is now.

Whilst this is happening I will try to write as much fanfic as I can, and hopefully I will be able to slip some in every now and then, but it all depends on my computer I'm afraid.

I am getting my Dad to look at it, as he knows some computer stuff, but it could still take a while.

Until then, read a lot of good fics, be happy, and hopefully you will hear from me soon.

Sky's the limit (occasionally)


	5. Soppy shorty

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters, so don't sue me!

Pairings:1x2 3x4 5x?

Plot: Sequel of 'Duo gets PMS'. Realllly, realllly obvious by now, or should be! Okay, one more time…Duo is pregnant, this is about how the other pilots react when they hear the news, and everything else that happens afterwards…

****

Chapter Four - Wufei's POV(Short, but sweet)

Sitting up in his hospital bed, Duo looks fully recovered, and ready for the worst.

Heero, on the other hand, looks like all of his worst fears are about to come to life. He hadn't even worn this look during the war, or when he did his part trick of self-detonating. Honestly, I swear I will never understand people.

Sally is going over the results, explaining what everything means as she does so. She learnt a lot about us pilots during the war, our incessant need to understand what is happening around us being the least of those things.

Why the hell is she wearing a skirt that length? I mean, a skirt I could understand, seeing how she is a woman and all, but there is no need for it to be quite that short. She might as well just be wearing her underwear. Uh oh, mental image of Sally in undergarments and nothing else. Bad Wufei!

Shaking my head I pull my scattered thoughts together, and assess what I have just heard Sally saying. The gist of it is that Duo is fine, considering, and should be able to have the child.

The longer version appears to be that he only has a womb, no ovaries, and nothing else of a female nature. He has regular semen, as well as two eggs, maximum. These eggs are already within the womb, so his nausea should settle down when the egg settles into place. He doesn't have any way for the baby to come out naturally, so the birth will have to be by caesarean.

According to the results from Sally's tests, unlike in a normal woman there is nothing for the eggs to attach to, so it is highly likely Duo will lose his second egg during the birth. 

Apart from that Sally is confident Duo will be fine, but she does have a slight worry about him miscarrying. He will be in even more danger if that occurs then a woman would, simply because there is no way for the baby to be ejected from his body in such a manner as a miscarry entails.

With constant vigilance from both Heero and Duo, coupled with regular check ups with Sally, she is confident the risk can be kept way down, and dealt with if it does occur.

She is soo good with this doctoring stuff.

Oh my God, did I just think what I thought I thought? 

Ok, it's official, I have been spending way too much time around the happy couples.

But if it is a result of them, then why am I admiring the way Sally's backside fills out that really rather naughty skirt, instead of checking out the male nurse that just walked past like Duo is?

Wait, was. Heero soon put a stop to that. Ouch, are you allowed to hit expecting mothers? Apparently not if Sally's deliciously angry expression is anything to go by.

Hang on a second…'deliciously angry'? I have GOT to get out of here.

Oh good, here's my chance. Quatre and Trowa have just wandered off to get something to drink, and Heero and Duo are hunkering down for a 'couple chat'.

I'll just slip out of here for a moment…

"Wufei, could I talk to you for a moment?"

A Sally with a determined expression on her face. Not to be messed with, and brings to mind the idea of leather and whips for some strange reason.

"Sure."

Ok, my voice definitely just squeaked. Which is ridiculous, and stupid. Everyone knows that even if you are scared of a woman, you must never show it, it gives the onna's a sense of power which goes straight to their head. 

We step outside the room, and Sally leads me just around the corner, out of sight.

I look at her, and suddenly find she is uncomfortably close, right in front of me. Drawing in my breath sharply, I exhale slowly, blinking into her misty blue eyes that are suddenly all I can see.

"I was wondering…you see…since you're here…what I mean to say is…" Stopping and exhaling in frustration, I frown slightly as the incoherency of her speech registers.

****

"I was hoping you could maybe join me for dinner one night. I haven't seen you in ages, and I just thought it might be nice to spend some time with you, before you leave again. Well?"

I struggle to breath, turning over her proposition in my head. But something fails to connect, which annoys me immensely.

"Are you…asking me out…on a date?"

A brief pause leaves me hanging, then she draws herself up to her full height, which is not so impressive when I am taller than her slouching. Still, it seems to make her feel better.

"Yes. I am."

****

Very, very, very short - I know. But this seemed just such a Kawaii scene, and I thought I'd start writing again slowly. You know, introduce more and more length as I go along.

Soo, what do you all think? Did it do justice, or not? R+R please?

I wrote this on a different computer, and am transferring it via disc to the faulty one, by which I will then post it on the net. It is a long and tedious process, and I will be losing access to the net soon as well.

My computer is doomed I am afraid, but I will be getting a new one, it will just take a while to get it set up and operational. 

Oh! - If you don't understand Duo's biology, I can send you a whole thing, explaining it in more detail, if you want. Just ask.


	6. Some things appear to be brewing

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters, so don't sue me!

Pairings: 1x23x4 5x?

Plot: Sequel to 'Duo gets PMS'. How do the pilots react when Duo announces he is pregnant? What will they do now, and how will this effect them and their views on their lives?

****

Chapter Five - Trowa's POV

I had to drive the car back from the hospital. Wufei is a speed maniac, and had lost his driving license almost as soon as he had been given it. Quatre was reading the book that had tipped Sally off about Duo's 'condition', and Heero and Duo were snuggling in the back.

I say snuggling out of politeness alone, seeings how what they were doing was rather a lot more than 'snuggling'. Wufei had finally stopped yelling at me to stop the car and swap places, and was now suspiciously quiet.

Not quite daring to look in the back and see what was going on, I settled for sneaking quick looks at Quatre who was curled up on the seat next to me. 

His eyelashes were almost touching his cheeks, and his nose twitched slightly as a strand of hair tickled it. One of the things I love about Quatre is the way he gets so absorbed in something, yet manages to be perfectly aware of everything as well. If someone were to put a gun against his head right now, despite seeming so oblivious to everything, he would have the gun in his hand and the guy's neck reluctantly snapped in a heartbeat.

Forcing my gaze back to the road, I finally pulled into the driveway of Heero and Duo's house, shutting off the engine with relief.

Wufei immediately darted out of the car and disappeared into the house, not even bothering to shut his door behind him. 

Climbing out myself, I went to shut it for him. One glance at what was going on in the backseat and I slammed the door before hurriedly turning away. Ok, maybe Wufei hadn't been exaggerating earlier.

Looking round in time to see Quatre disappear into the house, my suspicion that he was avoiding me was confirmed. He always waited for me, insisting that it was the polite thing to do. It used to drive me crazy in the war, when he insisted on waiting for me to finish my mission, his Gundam just sitting a few feet away from my erstwhile battle. 

Taking a deep breath I moved towards the house, preparing myself for what I had to, wanted to do. And his reaction to it.

Instinctively heading towards the kitchen, I stood in the doorway for a moment just watching him as he bustled around the room, already mixing something in a glass bowl.

Settling at the table, I watched as he added ingredients and continued stirring, at a supersonic speed. 

A few minutes later he'd dumped the concoction in the oven, and was now fussing with making some tea. I watched as he sorted through the different types, apparently unable to make up his mind what he wanted. 

Mentally shaking my head I wondered at this weird quirk of his. Even after studying how the others acted over the years, I just couldn't for the life of me figure out this one of his. No matter how tense things were between him and someone else, or how much he wanted to get away from them, Quatre stubbornly refused to leave the room. 

Eventually he sat down with his cup of camomile tea, and gingerly sipped at it. Hmm.

"You want to have children."

Okay, maybe I could have out that put that slightly more subtly. I gingerly patted Quatre on the back as he choked on the sip of tea he had just taken. Either that or I could have waited for him to swallow.

"Trowa,…" His eyes watering, Quatre carefully placed his mug on the table, "…What the hell are you talking about?"

Sighing, I realised I might as well continue. There was a saying to that effect somewhere wasn't there, some old earth one, 'in for a penny, in for a pound', something along those lines.

"You want to have children. You want us to have children."

"Trowa, I don't! I was horrified when I thought I was pregnant earlier, remember? I couldn't handle what Duo is, the whole pregnant thing and everything…"

"I didn't say you wanted to be pregnant. I said you wanted children."

Shutting his mouth, he looked at me for an explanation. For all the world looking like he was paying close attention to what I had to say, but I could see him already refuting what was to come in his mind. Time for the facts.

"When you thought you were pregnant, you reacted the way Duo did. You were alarmed, and thought there had been some kind of mistake. But a part of you looked past the pregnancy part, and you saw the result. A child. This part you liked,"

"Don't try to deny it, I know the exact moment you realised you wanted a child. Your temperature spiked, turning your anger into happiness. Blood infused your cheeks with excitement, and your eyes sparkled again."

His jaw went slack momentarily, then he recovered and I could see him gathering himself to shoot down my proof. But I was ready for that.

"Don't tell me it was false information. I know your body's reactions to stimuli better than anyone, and I can tell your anger from pleasure."

A slight growl accompanied my words, and Quatre's colour took on a completely new tone. Smiling slightly at his reaction to my words, I allowed myself to bask in pure masculine pride and satisfaction for a moment, then continued.

"Quatre, I don't mind that you want children. I would love to have children with you someday maybe. There are ways you know."

Quatre blinked, for once at a loss with how to respond. Nice to know I still have that effect on him, and I know I always will.

Then he started yelling again.

"I am not having a bunch of people I don't know tamper with my body, just so you can have the happy family you want with me! I don't care that I want children, I wasn't born able to, and I am so not going to change that at this point!!" 

Raising my arms in a gesture meant to calm, I gently captured one of his hands in mine.

"I didn't mean that. I meant we could try for adoption. If you want to that is, I mean I'd understand if you didn't, it's just that I've been thinking about it a lot, and I would really like that. To raise a family with you, and when I realised you might feel the same I just thought I should mention it…"

He gently pressed his lips to mine in a soft kiss, halting my suddenly fumbling words in that sure way of his.

"I would love to try and have kids with you," He whispered, a smile curving his lips against mine.

Just as I was about to make up with him over our brief misunderstanding, the sound of light footsteps outside the kitchen door made me pause.

The war might be over, but that was definitely the sound of someone sneaking somewhere.

Exchanging a glance with Quatre, I silently stood up and moved to the door. Quatre brought up the rear. Gripping the handle in my hand, I silently counted to three, then pulled the door open.

Standing outside the door, evidently just about to creep past it, was a suspicious looking Wufei.

Suspicious because he didn't look like the Wufei Chang I'd come to know, and fight next to. 

So freshly showered that his hair was still damp, and smelling strangely of something sweet and exotic, Wufei stood with one foot delicately held above the floor, and his arms out to either side for balance.

Wearing one of the many outfits that Duo had bought for him in an attempt to get him to lighten up; loose, and smartly casual black trousers, topped off with a charcoal grey silk shirt. He had his hair down around his shoulders, and his face was fairly glowing with some muted emotion.

At our appearance he froze mid-step, only his eyes shifting to look at us guiltily. Sighing he dropped his arms to his sides, and lowered his foot to the ground.

"Wufei, what are you doing?"

Wufei looked like he wanted to flinch at Quatre's delicately asked question, but he held himself firm.

"I am going into town. Is that all right with you, or are you my parents now?"

"No, that's fine…I was just wondering why you were exiting the house in such a…strange…manner, that's all."

Looking, for a moment, as though he were stumped without an explanation, Wufei finally shrugged casually and started towards the door again.

"I was just practising. Guess I need to do it more often."

The excuse was barely flung over his shoulder before he was out the door, and vanished from sight.

Frowning slightly, Quatre looked at the clock in the hallway, turning to me with his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"It's been four hours since we got back. You don't think he spent all that time getting ready to go out, do you?"

Trusting my judgement, even though he could probably 'feel' it himself.

"Yes, he's finally got himself a date."

Smelling something that seemed suspiciously like something burning, I quickly returned to the kitchen and Quatre's abandoned culinary experiment.

"Hmm…it would be interesting to see who had finally caught Wufei's attention."

Quatre's quiet murmur was almost lost, then he ran to help me drop the flaming container into the sink, black clouds of smoke rising from it.

"I think, if we do have a child, you should be the one to teach it to cook."

Smiling, I put my arm around Quatre, and returned to what Wufei had unwittingly interrupted.

****

Well? R&R please? Sorry it took so long…J 


	7. The date

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters, so don't sue me!

Pairings: 1x23x4 5xS

Plot: Sequel to 'Duo gets PMS'. How do the pilots react when Duo announces he is pregnant? What will they do now, and how will this effect them and their views on their lives?

****

Chapter Six - Wufei's POV

Fuck! Why the hell did those two have to be there? Honestly, as if this wasn't embarrassing enough, I had to have two of my _friends_ witness my humiliation!

And humiliation it definitely is. The great Chang Wufei, renowned for his skill in battle and his unflappable calm, reduced to a fumbling school-boy. Now I remember why I always chose books over dating when I still had a clan, and a home on L5. For one, books are a lot more reliable. No matter how many times you read them, they always contain the same information or story. Women are a different matter entirely, their feelings are the subject to whim and completely unpredictable.

I mean, what if she changed her mind? Decided she didn't want to date me afterall? Realised I was too young for her? Remembered how prickly I am, and how I treat women in general? - okay, way too nervous. Deep breaths, calm down. Shame I couldn't drop down and do some quick meditating, but that might garner some odd looks from people driving by.

I'm on the brink of talking myself into abandoning the idea completely, when I happen to look further down the road, and see her.

At the hospital, earlier, we'd agreed to dress up for the date, something I came to regret when I got back to Heero and Duo's house and realised I had no idea how to 'dress up'. Going for what seemed the safest option, I'd picked out one of the countless outfits Duo had forced on me, hoping he was being sincere when he'd told I looked 'damn fine' in it.

To my eyes, Sally was a natural at this dressing up lark. Her blonde hair was out of its customary plaits, piled on top of her head with loose tendrils falling down her back instead. Out of the outfit she'd been wearing in the hospital, she'd donned a dark violet gown which clung to her curves, a full bodied skirt sweeping the pavement.

Even from this distance I could tell she looked stunning, and I nervously glance down at my own outfit once more.

Sally had volunteered to plan the date in detail, leaving me with the sole task of showing up for it and, preferably, having a good time. My inexperience with dating had probably shown through my stuttering acceptance of her proposal, but while I knew I should be feeling unmanned by the fact that she was taking the 'male' role in this date, I only felt relief at not having to think up activities for us to do.

Unconsciously hurrying up, it was only when I reached her side that I realised I had no clue what to say to her. Aside from talking battle strategies, calling her an incompetent woman and just bickering with her in general, I'd never had a proper conversation with her. Now, I was expected to last a night, alone, in her company, with no war raging around us, no mission and no objective, other than to have a good time in each other's company.

"Hi."

Well, I'm sure that thrilled her to bits.

You go to the trouble of asking a guy out, dressing up beautifully, planning the whole evening out in meticulous detail, and the guy shows up, palms sweating, eyes glazed, and what does he say? 'Hi'. Like a pre-adolescent geek. God, this brings back memories. Bad ones.

"Hello, Wufei. You look really nice, who gave you that outfit?"

"Maxwell." Wait a second…how did she know I hadn't bought the outfit myself? Oh, great, she knows how incompetent I am at dating. So much so, that I depend on other people buying my outfits for me!

"You look stunning tonight, Sally. I apologise if you have been waiting long, I'm afraid I got accosted on my way out of the house."

Eyes crinkling with delight, Sally smiled up at me, a slight chuckle breaking through at my last comment.

"Thanks." She paused for a moment, looking up at me shyly. Oh, no, had I said something wrong, already? "I hope you don't mind, but I thought we'd go for some dinner, then maybe bowling? I wasn't sure what you would want to do, so I just went for what I thought most enjoyable."

"Sure, that sounds great. How are we getting there?"

At my question a huge grin spread across her face, and she gestured behind her, stepping to the side at the same time. A classic, nineteen twenty-six, Indian Scout motorcycle stood behind her, proudly propped on its footstand.

For a moment, I swear time stood still. I slowly moved forward, running my hand gently over the bike's side, like I couldn't believe it was real.

During the war I'd had to push everything aside. No distractions, no sentimentality. That was what got you killed, any perceivable weakness was used by your enemies against you. My love of bikes though, of going fast, that I had been unable to push aside. Controlling a Gundam had actually made it worse, as I was able to go as fast as I wanted in Nataku, seeing how I was already wanted dead. Jail seems so…unimportant after that kind of life.

Unfortunately the Preventers didn't see things the same way as me. Once they'd ascertained I had little, if any, reservations about driving suicidally fast, they'd pulled my drivers license, then they'd pulled my ability to get a drivers license. Guess I couldn't really blame them, since I _do_ give speed maniacs a bad name, but that didn't mean I couldn't hold a grudge.

Relena Peacecraft had laid into me after I caused a massive pileup on the motorway. No one was harmed, but it screwed up the traffic three ways Sunday. I still stand by the fact that it wasn't my fault. If idiots feel they need to turn their cars sideways to avoid running me down, even though I've already successfully manoeuvred past them by the time they start to react, then in my opinion they deserve to dent their car.

"If you keep it quiet, I'll let you drive if you want."

Man, does this woman know how to push my buttons, or what?

Eagerly nodding my head, I accept the helmet she offers me, knowing she will let me risk death by driving her bike, but only if I observe the proper safety procedures.

Climbing onto the bike, I gingerly run my fingers over the controls. It feels like a lifetime since I've been able to indulge my wild side. Sally settles on the bike behind me, pressing close enough that I can feel the front of her body pressed up against my back. Okay, suddenly the bike doesn't seem as big a deal as before.

Still, I'm determined to make the most of this piece of freedom Sally's given me, knowing I'll be back to slow public transport, and the generosity of friends by tomorrow. I rev the engine, and the world speeds up.

Sally gives a little gasping chuckle, and tightens her arms around me. Suddenly the feel of her pressing against me doesn't lessen the experience, it only adds to it, as I share with her my love for speed and freedom the only way I know how. Driving faster.

****

It's been…a long time since I've updated this fic, and I apologise, but I wanted to do it when I was into it again - and I've been on a pretty big Harry Potter spree. UU

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope it isn't too out of style compared to the rest of the fic.


	8. The date part two

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters, so don't sue me!

Pairings: 1x23x4 5xS

Plot: Sequel to 'Duo gets PMS'. How do the pilots react when Duo announces he is pregnant? What will they do now, and how will this effect them and their views on their lives?

****

Chapter Seven - Sally's POV

Looking up from my prawn cocktail starter, I feel my eyes widen slightly at the sight of Wufei eating his own, lobster salad, starter.

Tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration, Wufei's eyes were trained unerringly on the piece of shelled fish that was his current target. Fork poised in midair, with the same grace one would use for chopsticks, my gorgeous date seemed to be waiting for something.

As I was pondering whether to interrupt his unusual actions or not, the signal Wufei had been waiting for was apparently given.

Onyx eyes narrowed, and a flash of glee made them shine, right before he stabbed downward with the fork. The violence of the gesture took me by surprise, but not so much as when something came flying at me.

Quickly ducking to the side I could feel it brush past my ear, whatever it was. Swivelling in my seat, I looked behind me just in time to see whatever it was plop into a bowl of soup another man was currently eating out of.

Blinking, I turned back to my date, curious to know just what I had witnessed, only to find Wufei in the process of popping a piece of de-shelled lobster meat in his mouth. Eyes slid closed in satisfaction, as the scrumptious man opposite me savoured his well-cooked food.

Tearing my eyes away from watching the play of muscles in his neck as he swallowed, I turned my gaze down to his plate instead. The lush bed of salad was void of all except for one piece of lobster, and dotted around the bowl and on the table were pieces of shell.

Realisation hit me and I cringed, turning back around on my chair, just in time to see the gentleman behind me shovel a spoonful of soup into his mouth. Only to spit it out again, curses following straight afterwards.

"Uh, Wufei?"

My date looked up at me innocently, fork already poised in the air again. My resolve faltered at the quizzical look sent my way from my very own specimen of hotness. That is, until I noticed several of the other patrons talking to the manager and pointing in our direction.

"I'm not really hungry anymore…would you mind if I bumped the schedule up a bit?"

Not waiting for a reply I grabbed Wufei's arm and tugged him up from the table. Putting enough cash on the table to cover what we'd ordered, and leave a generous tip as well, I proceeded to half lead, half drag the man of my dreams out the door.

Seeing Wufei open his mouth to question me, I forestalled him by shoving the helmet back into his hands.

The curious look on his face melted away instantly, to be replaced by pure delight, as he hastily buckled the piece of plastic onto his head. One good thing to know then - give Wufei a motorbike and he's anyone's. Not that I'd ever use such a trick myself!...Just, handy to know, that's all.

Minutes later, roaring down the motorway, towards an old-fashioned bowling alley, I found myself contemplating life. Let me narrow that down a bit for you - I found myself contemplating the chances that someone so pernickety about his sword, hair, clothes, Gundam and honour, could turn out to be such a messy eater. It made no sense!

Then again, it probably made the same amount of sense that the selfsame person, who just so happened to hold rigidly to all the laws in the world could possibly turn into a vigilante who went around fighting an army, and get their license struck off god-only knows how many times through speeding and 'reckless driving'.

Kind of typical of Wufei, to be such a juxtaposition. It's that same juxtaposition which leads me to believe he'll be a maniac in bed - despite being a virgin.

Not that I'm planning on having sex with Wufei! No…

…At least…not tonight…

****

Made Sally out to be a bit of a nymphomaniac there, didn't I? Oops! Guess she's just been after Wufei for soo long now, she's getting slightly…ansty.

Seriously though - I apologise if I offended anybody's views of Sally, and I assure you there will be no lurid descriptions of her sha Wufei (or anybody else for that matter) in the coming chapters…when I finally get around to doing them - - might be a while yet.

R&R please, I LIKE knowing what you think of my fics - although I must admit, I think the chapters for this one are getting smaller and smaller…


End file.
